Nargle Tales
by Luna333L
Summary: Luna almost blows everyone up and Fred's fairly confused.  Rated "T" cause I'm really, really, REALLY paranoid.  Complete!
1. Floating Nargles and Flaming Beards

**Hi, this is my first fanfic - hope you like it. I know it's a bit ill written, but so be it. I don't own anything - J. K. Rowling does. (Darn!)**

**

* * *

**

"Luna?"

"Yes Harry Potter?"

"Erm, why are you holding your wand that way?"

"It helps my inner spirit flow out in my magic."

"Ah."

Fred Weasley chuckled to himself. Classic Luna. She always seemed to make the D. A. meetings more interesting.

* * *

The entire common room shook with laughter as Luna leaped around the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, feeling blindly for nargles. She was extra excited from the DA meeting and couldn't help but frolic a little. Thank goodness the only people watching were Luna's three best friends, Trina Lakes, Ruby Gardner, and Vanessa McGarn.

"Luna, stop," gasped Trina. The blue streak in her hair fell over her dark eyes as she collapsed onto the floor in gleeful laughter.

The composed and accident prone Vanessa simply giggled as Luna bounded onto the nearest armchair.

"Oh, but I can't, I'm just so happy! Have you ever felt this way? Like – you can't be defeated, that you can do anything!"

Ruby gave a good natured snort. "And why, may I ask, do you feel this way?"

Luna looked at her in a way that was both scornful and dreamy – a very queer combo. "You don't really control your emotions. Have you ever read a single issue of the Quibbler? When you are in touch with the Blibbering Humdinger, as I am, you should always feel like you're floating. I mean that your mind is aloft, not your body. I quite enjoy the sensation."

"I'm not so sure that's why,"said Vanessa quietly, "Because I saw Fred Weasley grinning at you."

"Who? Oh, is he that one of those twins who are related to Ron? Wait – what!"

Vanessa giggled. "Oh, just forget I said anything."

Luna looked genuinely befuddled as she hurried up to bed. But, maybe she had noticed the Weasleys a bit more that she let on…

* * *

Luna skipped happily to Charms class, ten minutes late. She had been down in the kitchens, attempting to teach house elves poetry. As she had walked in, there had been Fred Weasley. He had just looked at her, for ten long seconds. Then he walked out, without saying a word. He had looked slightly pink as he did this.

"Miss Lovegood, please sit down, you are fifteen minutes late for class. Ten points from Ravenclaw."

"Yes Professor Flitwick."

"Now class, we will be working on the fire charm, incendio today-"

But Luna wasn't listening. Who would be able to, when there was a plump, purple nargle floating above their head!

"Professor Flitwick," she squealed. I found a nargle! I-I f-found a nar-"

She was interrupted by crash, bump, a sizzling sound, and a yell of, "Oi!"

Luna Lovegood slowly turned around, and her eyes met a shocking scene. Ruby had fallen onto a Slytherin girl whose wand, still ignited, had landed in Prof. Flitwick's beard. It was just a normal day in Charms.

* * *

"-and now Professor Flitwick's in the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey is trimming his beard and-"

"Honestly, Ruby, do you have to tell everyone the story at least three times?" muttered Luna. "The wrackspurts got in my brain, that's all. I'm sorry I startled you into falling onto that Slytherin weirdo."

"Weirdo? You're calling her a weirdo?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, okay, maybe you'll dream about your imaginary nargle friends."

"Maybe I will! And maybe I'll set up some curtains to keep more wrackspurts away."


	2. Jingling Socks and Purple Flowers

**Thanks for reading! If anyone did, I mean. Anyway, thanks to CissaSnapeBlackrose for all her compliments. COMMENT people! Please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J. K. Rowling does. Notice this is called a FANfiction.**

**

* * *

**

Luna actually did not go to bed. She stormed out of the common room, muttering to herself.

"How could I argue with Ruby? She's been my friend forever. Oh dear, I must have a serious wrackspurt infestation in my brain."

She continued tromping along, until she came to the Room of Requirement. Looking around, she stepped slowly into the room, which had turned into the place where the D.A. meetings were held. Suddenly she heard the small tinkle of bells. She whipped around.

"Who's – Oh, hello Dobby." She had become acquainted with the elf during one of her bizarre poetry lessons.

"Hello, Miss Luna, ma'am. How are you doing on today, most lovely of days?"

"Oh, the wrackspurts are getting around."

"Ah, I'll assume by your tone of voice that this queer happening is off the unpleasant sort."

Luna was fairly confused.

"Ummmm, Dobby? Why are you speaking like that?"

"Oh, I was just perusing the poetry book you kindly lent me."

"Ah."

Luna noticed that Dobby was wearing some socks with bells attached to them. Actually, only one had real bells, the other was decorated with a blue charm bracelet (or, in this case, anklet.)

* * *

By the time Luna got back to the common room, it was four 'o'clock in the morning. (Dobby had insisted on another poetry lesson.) She had decided that since she had the spirit of the Blibbering Humdinger was on her side, in the morning she and Ruby would have come to a subconscious understanding.

As it turned out, nothing of the sort happened. Ruby shot her mean glances at breakfast, and nothing really made sense. Just another day in Luna's life.

On her way to herbology, Luna stopped to smell a huge, purple flower. Smiling, she pulled it gently out of the ground and tucked it tenderly behind one ear, next to her wand. This is how she met Fred Weasley, smiling good naturedly and fiddling with a mutant flower.

"Er, hey Luna!"

"Hmmm? Oh, hello Fred."

Fred stopped and stared at her. "How did you know which twin I was?"

"I just notice things other people don't. Like the way you walk, and the way people smile."

"Does this mean you've been watching me?"

"No, it means I'm observant!"

Fred continued to look at her strangely. The longer he looked at her, the redder he got, until he finally burst out, "WannagowitmetwooZonko'sondavetdurhogme?" This meant : "Do you want to go with me to Zonko's on a date during the Hogsmeade visit? With me?"

Luna, however, did not understand. "Sure! I'll go with you to have an adventure at Zonko's! What will we do?" she asked innocently.

"Ummm, stuff."

Fred was looking slightly miffed. Hopefully Luna might figure out that he might sort of, kind of, maybe, want to be her boyfriend, which could be a hard task to accomplish.

* * *

**I know, short chapter. The next one will be much longer. (Hogsmeade! Muahahahaaaa…) As far as I can tell, this will mostly be a humor story with Fred thrown in once in a while to confuse things. Review! Or the wrackspurts will haunt you! Rahhhh!**


	3. A Picnic Conversation

Hey guys! Thanks to those who have commented, to those who haven't, Puh-leeeease do! Anyway, story time:

**

* * *

**

It was the morning of Luna and Fred's "date/adventure thingy". Normally, Ruby would have been at Luna's side all morning, getting her ready and showing extreme moral support. Sadly, she was still mad at Luna, and their encounter in the common room didn't help much.

"Hello, Ruby!" Luna called, ignorant, as always, of how hostile Ruby was starting to become.

"Oh, hello, _Loony,_" said Ruby without turning around.

"Well, that's not very friendly."

"Mmmhmmm."

"What can you possibly be mad about now?" asked Luna quizzically.

"Oh, I seem to remember that you quite enjoy making the Elixir of Happiness. So much that yesterday in Potions it made me throw up while _laughing_ gleefully. Did you know that it is very painful to have potion come up your nose?

Vanessa decided that this would be a good time to intervene. "So, Luna, would you like to go upstairs and have me do your makeup for your little, erm, "adventure" with Fred?"

"That would be great, Vanessa! Do you know how I like the purple eye shadow that makes me look like a nargle?"

"Yup. Let's go. Right now. Like, immediately," she said, and promptly tripped over a chair.

* * *

"Oi, Fred!"

"Yeah, Lee?"

"She's coming – and bloody hell, does she look strange! But nice actually, very nice."

"Okay that's great, but can you leave right now?"

"Sure," muttered Fred's best friend, Lee Jordan. "Good luck."

* * *

When Fred first saw Luna in front of the Three Broomsticks, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing a purple sun dress in the in the second week of December, and she had tons of eye shadow on, which made her beautiful blue eyes look even bigger.

"Hello," she whispered dreamily. "Where are we going to go on our great adventure?"

* * *

When Luna got back to the common room, Trina and Vanessa were waiting dutifully to hear what had happened.

"So - what did he say, do, and say?" giggled Vanessa?

Trina looked at her impatiently. "First, you said "say" twice. Second, and more importantly, what did you think of him and your date?"

Luna stared at them solemnly. "Well, I wouldn't call it a date. It was more of an adventurous gathering of acquaintances. We went to Zonko's Joke Shop and bought some joke stuff. After that, we went to Honeyduke's and bought candy. Then, we went to the Shrieking Shack and had a pic-"

"Oh Luna, this is so dull," moaned Vanessa. "What did you talk about?"

"Oh, um, well, when we were picnicking, I brought up the Blibbering Humdinger, and…..

* * *

*Flashback*

"So, Fred, have you heard of the Blibbering Humdinger?"

"Actually, I have, but only from you. What exactly are they?"

"A Blibbering Humdinger is a large creature that looks like a cross between an elephant and a bird. It has a large trunk with a tongue hanging out, and it has huge wings. It can't fly, though. My dad runs a club called "The Order of the Humdinger". If you are part of it, and so allied spiritually with the Humdinger, then your mind is always aloft. I'm a member, and you can become one if you like.

"I would love to become a member!" exclaimed Fred, hoping this would get him closer to Luna. "How would I become one?" He was silently thinking. _I'm insane. I'm an insane person. Do I really like Luna this much?_ The answer was yes, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Well, there's a secret ritual that my dad can perform. You and your family can come visit over the holidays, and he'll do it."

"Wicked," said the wicked twin. Maybe this will help me spend more time with Luna…

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Wasn't as long as I thought it might be. Phooie. I think my time line is a bit messed up, but I don't really care because it is called a fanFICTION. Please review, and I hope to post a new chapter soon. (Hopefully it won't be incredibly short like my recent ones.)**


	4. The Lovegood Family

Hello again people! You may have noticed that I'm not going into detail much about Fred's thoughts and why he likes Luna. This chapter will be mostly Fred's thoughts and stuff, though, because it's more humorous that way. (Everything in italics are his thoughts.) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_What do you do when you're confronted with an insane person? Do you just act normally and let it go? Do you run? What have I gotten myself into?_

These were Fred's thoughts as Xenophilius Lovegood explained the "Ceremony of the Humdinger" to him. As planned, he and his family had come to stay with the Lovegoods during the holiday break.

Xenophilius was in his element. "So, Fred, what you need to do in this part of the ceremony is quack like a duck while reciting the chant:"

"Ooooh lala humdinger

Aaaah lulu humdinger

Frenta lanta humdinger

Humdinger falala."

Fred was using a lot of self-control to keep himself from running out the door.

_What is wrong with this man? Dear Lord, I'm frightened._

"Then you must blow into this miniature model of a Snorkak horn."

_Bloody hell._

Things were not going well for Fred Weasley. He was not enjoying his company, his surroundings, his actions, or anything about his current situation. He was standing on his head while being told to buzz like a wrackspurt.

"And how, may I ask you, does a wrackspurt buzz?"

"It hums as it buzzes, and makes some guttural choking noises while soft-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!"  
"I could demonstrate-"

"That will not be required, sir!"

* * *

As it turned out, the ritual was forcing Fred to do all kinds of "interesting" things. Things such as: ride a goat, drink nargle milk, chuckle a LOT, face a boggart, set a picture of himself of fire, and put on a tutu while, well, he'd rather not say.

He was currently reciting the humdinger chant while quacking like an idiot.

"Ooooh (quack) lala humdinger

Aaaah lulu hum(quack quack)dinger

Frenta lanta humdinger

Humdinger falala. (QUACK!)"

_I think I'm gonna pass out._

_

* * *

_

When Fred got out of the ceremony (or, as he called it, torture ritual) Luna was waiting for him.

"So, how did it go? Are you now a member of the Order of the most blibbering and noble Humdinger?

"After all that? I hope so."

* * *

Dinner that night was positively ridiculous.

Mr. Lovegood decided that they would eat outside. He also decided that he would go and roll around in the dirt, telling the Weasleys that "It attracts gnomes!"

While everyone was staring at this, Fred nonchalantly chucked his mug of gurdyroot juice over his head and into the dirigible plum bush.

The next day, Xenophilius arranged a meeting of the Order of the Humdinger. It turned out the only members were the Lovegoods and Fred. Big surprise. First, Mr. Lovegood congratulated Fred on joining the club while Luna clapped her hands giddily. Next, they meditated for three hours. Normally, Fred would have been incredibly restless, and he probably would have blown something up. But, today he was able to contain himself because he was able to sit next to Luna.

* * *

The rest of the holiday passed normally. (Maybe "normally" is too strong a term, because can it really ever be "normal" if you're with the Lovegood family?)

* * *

Luna was sitting on the train to Hogwarts after the holiday break. She smiled vaguely to herself as Trina walked into her compartment, closely followed by Ruby Gardner.

"Hello, Trina! Hello, Ruby!"

"Hello nutcase," replied Ruby nastily.

Trina flinched. "Oh Ruby, could you give it a rest? Luna hasn't really done anything bad. Your overreacting!"

"No, I am not. That Loony girl has serious mental issues, and I'm not the first to notice. I'm going to go sit with Natalie Baker."

Luna sat up. "But Natalie is a Slytherin, and everyone knows they have the worst wrackspurt infestations."

"Aw, shut up Lovegood," snarled Ruby and she stomped away. She slammed the door shut and Vanessa ran into it.

Trina kindly opened the door for the slightly dazed Vanessa and quickly filled her in on what had just happened while Luna picked at a hangnail serenely.

"Luna! Pay no attention to mean old Ruby," Vanessa said sweetly. "You need to just ignore her the way you ignore that Umbridge hag."

"I am," replied Luna thoughtfully, "But she _does _pay attention to me. I'm not sure she'll ever get rid of the wrackspurts bothering her, and until she does that, she'll never be happy."

"Well put, Luna!" said a loud voice, and all three girls turned around. It was Ginny Weasley, Fred's sister who Luna had befriended over the holiday. Trina scooted over so Ginny could sit down.

Luna wasn't paying much attention. She was reading the Quibbler and murmuring under her breath about how the Ministry of Magic was teaching house elves secret soup recipes.

"Luna? Can I see your Quibbler?" asked Vanessa. She always liked to get a good laugh from it.

"Of course Vanessa, you should read the article about how Honeyduke's chocolates are really made out of Wumblopuff spleens."

"Er, sure, I'll do that."

* * *

**And on that queer note, the chapter ends! I have absolutely no idea what happens next, so it may be a while before I post another chapter. Review! Please! It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside, just like when I open my Christmas presents and I see I got a Wumblopuff. **


	5. Four in the Morning

The Friday after the holidays, Luna stretched as she stood up from a chair in the common room. It was two in the morning and she had just finished a rather long and boring essay on famous goblin leaders and rebels. She ached and decided that it would be lovely to go for a dip in the Black Lake. Trina was dozing in a chair in the corner, and woke as Luna opened the door to leave the common room.

"Luna, what are you doing? Professor Flitwick reminded you on Wednesday that you aren't allowed to wander around at night without a teacher looking after you."

"Well, you taught me how to do Cheering Charms, so technically you are my teacher. Why don't you come with me?"

"Oh, fine, but don't expect me to do this often."

Luna grinned. "Put a swimsuit or something you don't mind getting wet under your robes."

"Oh dear…"

"Come on then, hurry up if you're coming."

"Luna, I still don't know exactly where I will be coming to. Where are we going?"

"Down to the lake. We can go swimming and talk. You've been begging to have a good chat with me for a while."

"Okay, I may have wanted to talk to you but I never used the word chat."

"Why do you hate the word so much?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you once we get on the grounds.

* * *

By the time Luna and Trina made it to the castle's doors, it was two-thirty. As Luna approached them, a voice came out of the darkness. "Luna?"

It was Fred.

"Fred Weasley, what are you doing here!" yelled Trina.

"I'm rigging the door to set on fire whenever it's opened, now stop screaming before we get caught."

Trina continued in a whisper. "Why on Earth are you doing that? It's stupid and pointless and, ugh, what's wrong with you?"

Fred chuckled. "I'm doing it for fun. I figure I'm leaving Hogwarts soon, so why not just leave with a bang? I'm not really doing any harm."

Luna smiled serenely at the two bickering teenagers. "Trina, calm down, he's just having a bit of fun. I'm sure the Nargles would approve. Fred, would you like to come to the lake with us? We're going for a little swim."

"Of course," smirked Fred.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Luna happily, and off they went.

She skipped down the hill to the lake, leading the way. When all of them had arrived, the girls took off their robes, leaving the swimsuits underneath. Fred's eye twitched.

Once they were in the water, Trina began to talk with Luna.

"How is it going with Fred? Are you two, like, together or, what?"

"Before I tell you, let me point out how grammatically incorrect that sentence was."

"Oh, Luna, save it for class. Just answer me."

"Fine, fine. I think we're just friends, but he's been acting strange lately. I never know what's going on with him, and I think he's got a serious wrackspurt problem."

"Oh, Luna…"

* * *

Luna and Trina swam around lazily while Fred watched. Soon, they became too cold to continue, and they all tramped back up to the castle, leaving a watery trail behind. As Luna got ahead again, Fred grabbed Trina.

"Look, Trina, could you go on ahead to your common room without Luna? I need to, erm, talk with her."

Trina understood what he meant, and nodded slowly.

By the time the two of them reached the entrance hall, it was four in the morning. Luna was already there, revolving slowly on the spot. Fred didn't care enough to ask why. All he cared about was what he was about to do.

Trina obediently marched off, leaving Fred and the still rotating Luna behind.

"Luna," said Fred timidly. "Umm, look, over the past few months, I've become uh, attached to you, and I, er, just wanted to ask if you'd be my, you know, girlfriendish person?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean just what I said, will you be my, ummm, girlfriend?

"Well, do you mean a friend who's a girl or-"

But Fred didn't let her finish. He grabbed her, and before either of them really knew what was going on, he was kissing her. It was weird, like a dream. He didn't try anything, it was just an innocent kiss, and finally, Luna understood what he had been asking her about all along.

* * *

**Sorry about how long it took to post this, but my brain completely shut down. I felt like Luna and Fred really needed to get together. Hope you liked it! Please comment!**


	6. One Problem

**Hey peoples! Sorry it took sooo long to update, I've just had a lot of work to do. Here's the next chapter – Huzzah! (By the way, I know this doesn't really happen, but this is a FANFICTION, so, I don't really care. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Over the days that followed, Luna and Fred didn't share a word. The only sign that they knew each other at all was a meaningful glance here, and a soft smile there. Trina didn't pry, but she was able to tell from Luna's huge blue eyes that something big had happened after she had left the two alone in the Entrance Hall. There was only one problem…

"Now, I hope you all remember that last year, we had the Yule Ball," Flitwick squeaked merrily. "It was such a success, that we, (we being Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sprout, and myself) have decided to repeat it. Of course, this year it is no longer Yule-time, but it doesn't really matter now, does it? I seem to recall that when we had the Ball for the Tournament, your year was not allowed to attend. Well, this year you can! Isn't this the most exciting news?"

This was the announcement given during Luna's Charms class. It was nice and everything, but, there was an issue. Fred wouldn't ask Luna.

She had made herself available every time she saw him, but Fred just wouldn't pay her any attention.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Fred?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Did you hear the announcement about the Ball?"

"Mmmhmmm…"

"Did you, umm, understand it?"

"Yep."

"Well, I was wondering if-"

Fred cut her off. "Hey, Lee! Get over here! I need to show you the latest WWW merchandise!"

Luna stalked off, muttering about out-of-control, teenage wrackspurt parties.

"Yes, they must be what is plaguing Fred…"

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Luna was strolling around on the green, sun kissed lawns outside Hogwarts, getting ready to announce the Quidditch match that afternoon in place of Lee Jordan, who was suffering from what she called, "Fludonum Fever." According to Luna, this basically meant that all things metal are attracted to your nose. Madam Pomfrey said that Lee was suffering from the common cold, but what did she know?

* * *

**Ok, I know it's short (as usual) but I wanted to give the Quidditch match its own chapter. Review XD !**


	7. Quidditch Questions

**Sorry again for the long wait on this chapter – was at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter theme park. Yay.**

**

* * *

**

As Luna walked up to the stand where she would be commentating the Quidditch match, (Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff) she noted that Fred and George, who always sat in the middle of the Gryffindor fans, had moved into the patch of Hufflepuffs who sat around the commentating stand. George looked very irked, Fred looked incredibly preoccupied, and they both kept jumping at small noises. No time to think about that, though. The match was starting!

"Annnnd they're off! The weather sure is beautiful today, perfect for a Quidditch match, and perfect for Nargles. The players need to be careful of these creatures and – whoop, Hufflepuff scores. That's a bit funny, because I'm certain Zacharias Smith has Losers' Lurgy, and this disease usually affect a whole team of people…"

Professor McGonagall could be seen inching along slowly towards the commentator's box, scowling about the commentary.

"…and look at the shape of that fluffy white cloud up there. It looks like the abdomen and wing of a wrackspurt…"

Fred had started shaking nervously, and it had nothing to do with the match. Luna hadn't noticed yet, but all the Hufflepuffs around the Weasley twins had, and were trying in vain to calm him down, even though they had no idea what was wrong.

Professor McGonagall had almost reached Luna when she spotted the twins. "What are you two doing in the Hufflepuff stand? If you're planning another adventure with manure, I'm going to have two seats open in my next detention…"

"Professor," piped up George, because he didn't believe Fred to be capable of speech, "Is there any rule saying that we _can't _be here? I mean, really, there's nothing saying we can't be friends with these lovely and admirable Hufflepuffs."

"I'll be keeping my eye on you two, and so help me, if you put even _one _flaming red _hair_ out of line, I will personally see to it that-"

But she was cut off by an excited shriek from Luna:

"Ravenclaw scores! And it seems Cho has seen the snitch! And she dives! And she twirls! And just look at the Nargles running away from her! And she….get's it! Yay yay yay! Ravenclaw wins! Say, just look at all the wrackspurts out there…"

Fred appeared behind her, shaking, as Luna would have put it, like a pregnant Wumblopuff. He spoke into the microphone (the mic had been supplied by the Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage.)

"Uhh, Luna?"  
"Fred? What do you want?"

"Well," his voice echoed around the pitch. Even the cheering Ravenclaws and skulking Hufflepuffs had stopped to listen. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance, ball, thing, _oh you know what I mean,_ with me?'

"Sure." That was Luna's answer. She then skipped away, down the steps to the pitch, and was immediately mobbed by all the Ravenclaw girls in her year, except Ruby, of course.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review or I'll lose interest. It's not a threat, it's the sad truth… The reviews are more important to me than you think! XD**


	8. Saved by SPEW

**Okay, this is a really fast update...but I'm in the middle of a creative attack. I have an idea for another fanfiction floating around my head, and the ending for this one. Anyway, this is not the Ball chapter, I've decided to make it about Luna's friends bombarding her about Fred. Classic teenage girls. Anyway – **

**

* * *

**

Luna was sitting in the library, studying calmly, when they descended upon her like ravenous wolves. They ripped away her books, stared into her blue eyes, and caused her to whimper. Suddenly one of them, late for the feeding, slammed into a bookcase, picked itself up, and snarled, "Luna." Then they all screamed their feeding cry in unison, which was:

"Tell us _everything!" _Giggles filled the library.

Vanessa, still rubbing her head from her collision with the bookcase squealed, "Omigosh, what _exactly_ did Fred say to you?"  
"Did he look scared?" Trina started to laugh out loud with glee.

Padma Patil and her sister Parvati had even showed up, not to mention Lavender, who could smell a good gossip fest miles away. They all shrieked in unison, "Are you two, like, totally together?"

Luna's eye twitched, and she was going to attempt to answer, but at that very moment Madam Pince ran in and screeched, "OUT! You girls shut up, and get OUT!"

Luna sprinted out of the library without hesitation, and all of the gossip-starved girls ran after her, positively drooling for news.

Luna was being hunted through Hogwarts in the most comical way imaginable. Students stopped and stared while she hurtled through corridor after corridor and cannoned this way and that.

Right when she was ready to give up and to succumb to what would no doubt be a brutal and merciless questioning, she was saved by a mane of bushy brown hair.

"Hello, Loony-I mean Luna," said Hermione with an air of superiority. "Have you heard of S.P.E.W.?"

"Spew?" Luna asked, and all the girls behind her echoed the question.

"No, S.P.E.W., the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare."

"Umm, no, sorry, haven't heard of that."

"Oh, well, no matter, I'll tell you myself what it is, I am the founder after all. S.P.E.W. is a Society that works to make sure that house elves are properly protected and treated fairly. The members are Harry, Ron, Neville, and myself. Well, Neville bought the badge, but he doesn't do any work. I think he was just intimidated."

The girls were getting bored, and slowly crept back to their common rooms until only Luna was left.

Luna didn't notice though, and spoke up. "Would teaching the elves poetry count as treating them fairly?"

"Umm, if they liked it, I suppose so."

"Well then, I will join and volunteer regularly!"

* * *

**You may think this is kind of random, and it is, but there is a method to my writing madness. I may post more chapters today, I'm in a kind of writing attack…Review!**


	9. Ruby's Revenge

**Hello! Yet another fast update. I'm thinking about starting another fanfic about Lily L. P. and Luna's daughter at Hogwarts in their first year. Review if you like the idea! Review if you like this chapter! Review if you dislike this chapter! Basically, please review! Hope you enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

On the night of what had now been dubbed the "Baffling Ball" by students, all the fourth year Ravenclaw girls were panicking. Everyone except, of course, Luna Lovegood. She was sitting next to her desk and making a necklace while humming vaguely to herself. Vanessa, on the other hand, was shrieking, running in circles, and making a complete fool of herself.

"_Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omi-"_

Ruby muttered vaguely, "Vanessa, can you just calm down? What are you freaking out about, anyway?"

"Oh, It's Terry Boot, he's a year above us, and he asked me to go to the dance, and I'm so accident prone, what'll happen if I fall over, or-"

"It'll be fine," Trina said, trying to calm her down. "Yeah, it-" Luna started to add, but she was cut off by a scream coming from Ruby.

"Loony," Ruby was positively fuming, "Why do you have my _lipstick?"_

"Because," said Luna, sounding confused, "you told me that I could borrow it whenever I wanted. It's the sparkling silver kind, remember?"  
"That was before I discovered you were a freak!" Ruby spat with contempt.

Luna felt as though she had been slapped. She had never really minded anyone calling her a freak before, but this was her best friend talking, she never would have believed Ruby could be so mean. So Luna ran. She ran out of the common room, still wearing silver dress under her bathrobe, with her lipstick on and the purple flower she had found on the day Fred had asked her to Hogsmeade in her hair.

She ran all the way to the kitchens, and when she got there she sank down next to one of the many stoves and sobbed.

_How could Ruby do this to me? _She thought miserably. _I don't understand it. I've never really done anything wrong to her, she just spontaneously started hating me! _

And as Luna thought this, she felt a small, four-fingered hand on her shoulder.

"Luna, ma'am, are you feeling unhappy?"

"What do you think, Dobby?"

"I think you feel unpleasant. Maybe it is the nargles, ma'am?"  
Luna chuckled and smiled warmly at the little elf. "You know, Dobby, maybe it is."

"Well, you should go to the Ball, Miss, it'll be sure to clear up those nasty nargles. That's what Dobby thinks, and Dobby is not a being a bad Dobby right now, so you should listen."

Luna truly grinned this time. "No, you are never a bad Dobby, Dobby. And I think I will go to the Ball."

"Wonderful, Miss Luna! You must hurry though, I don't think you have much time left until it starts…

* * *

**Whoa, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I mean, really, this is pathetic. Next chapter should be longer, I hope! (Cross your fingers) as always, hope you enjoyed, and Review!**


	10. Apologize

**The chapter about the Ball is finally here! Yay! Just so you know, I have a new story called Sometimes posted. Please read both it and this chapter, and review!**

* * *

Fred was getting impatient. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes outside of the Great Hall for Luna, and she still hadn't shown up. Where could she be? He had already watched George and Katie walk in, not to mention about three hundred other students. The only person other than his brother that had really stood out was a girl that he thought was in Luna's year, with black curly hair and a dark green dress on. She had been scowling and chatting to Trina. He had thought that he had heard Luna's name, but he couldn't be sure.

Finally, his date arrived. She looked lovely in a silver dress with a purple flower in her hair. She didn't seem to be wearing make –up. This was because she had wiped all of Ruby's silver lipstick off because she had decided to just ignore her.

The pair walked into the Great Hall, where the Ball was already in full swing. They danced a little bit, not saying much, and then decided to take a walk out on the grounds. They both continued to be silent as they wandered down to the Black Lake. The two could still here music floating out from the castle, and Luna Lovegood and Fred Weasley began to dance, by themselves right next to the lake. Soon they became tired, and climbed up into a tree nearby.

"So, um, how's it going, Luna?" Fred asked awkwardly, finally trying to make conversation.

"Lovely, I haven't seen a single nargle, or wrackspurt, or anything all night."

"Good."

Fred casually tried to put his arm around her shoulders, failed, and nearly fell out of the tree for lack of balance. He might have been able to keep from falling, if Luna hadn't grabbed him and tried to help him up. She lost her balance as well, and they both fell out of the tree, laughing as they hit the grass.

Without even thinking, Fred kissed the girl on top of him. They fell over, but it took only took two seconds for them to break apart. Without saying a word, they walked back to the castle, turned their separate ways at the Entrance Hall, and each walked to their common rooms.

* * *

When Luna walked into her dormitory, all of her friends started talking at once.

"Luna, where were you? I did fall onto Terry Boot after all, but he didn't care – "

"Oh, my, gosh, Luna you look really flushed did you and Fred – "

"Hey, Loony, I mean, Luna."

Luna, Trina, and Vanessa all turned to look at Ruby, but it was Luna who spoke first.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I, um, wanted to apologize."

* * *

**Muahahaaaaaa cliff hanger! Sorry 'bout that, I just couldn't resist. I started to type the next line and thought, "Nah, I should torture my few, but valued, readers." Please review, hope you enjoyed!**


	11. The Lovely Little Apology

**I wasn't going to write an author's note, and then I wrote this sentence, and I suppose it qualifies. Enjoy chapter eleven!**

* * *

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I, erm, don't know how to say this…"

"Well, say it faster!" muttered Vanessa, eager for something new to gossip about.

"Ease off, Vanessa. So, what do you have to say?" said Trina, trying not to sound too eager.

"I, um, wanted to say that I'm sorry about how I've been treating you. It was really dumb, and I was incredibly stupid to say what I said. You're not a freak, you're special."

Luna looked at Ruby skeptically. "Why did you say it, then?"

"Fred."

"What?" chorused three voices.

"Fred. Ever since that night when you pretended to not know him, I could tell you liked him. And I, uh, liked him, too."

Trina and Vanessa gasped. Luna glared at them with her usually faraway looking eyes.

"Is that really why?"

"Yeah…why else would I be mean?"

"I don't know, but you've insulted Fred, and you didn't know who he was until I liked him."

"Well, uh," muttered Ruby, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Ruby, could you please tell me the real reason?"

"I have!" she snapped. "I never liked you liking that stupid Fred Westly!"

"His last name is Weasley, and you just called him stupid."

"I, um, well, whatever!" Vanessa and Trina backed out of the room looking fearful.

Luna looked back at her strictly. "Look, when you're ready to tell me the real reason, then it'll be a true apology," she said, sounding remarkably like a mother.

"Freak!" Ruby shrieked stalking out of the room.

What a lovely little apology.

* * *

**Short random chapter. Me likey. Hope you likey, too. Hope you likey enough to review?**


	12. Not Nargles

**Sorry about the wait….*smacks forehead, "Bad author, very baaaaaad author."* I'm not sure where the timeline **_**should**_**be, but I've decided that it is currently the day after Umbridge finds out about the D.A. and Dumbledore leaves. There will only be TWO more chapters after this! Noooooooo….but, I will continue to post chapters on my other fic, Sometimes, so, if you want more of Magical Me, check it out! By the way, this chapter is miniscule, so, be warned.**

And so it began anew.

Luna spent her days trying to avoid Ruby at all costs, and to talk to Fred at every chance she got. She failed quite miserably in both attempts. Every corner she turned, she saw Ruby laughing and muttering to her new friends in Slytherin. Trina and Vanessa were on Luna's side, though, making the disappointment in her best friend a little easier to bear.

As for Fred, she never could find him. In three weeks, the only time she saw him was the meeting that Umbridge found out about, and even then he had just been whispering to George, completely ignoring her.

She was sitting on the branches on the tree where she and Fred had attempted to talk when she heard it. _BOOM._ Hazy purple shapes flew out of the doors to the castle, and she fell out of the tree shrieking "Nargles!"

They were definitely _not _nargles. A glittering pink dragon swept onto the grounds, sparkling and glimmering. Luna stared as green sparks flew out of its mouth.

Suddenly, Ruby appeared, sprinting out the door away from a blue wheel. Her new Slytherin friends giggled as she screamed in panic.

Luna ran inside and saw Fred, George, and Lee gasping for breath, they were laughing so much. Fred looked up as she ran over.

"A little gift for our new headmistress." He grinned at her.

She grinned back as Filch rounded the corner.

"You!" he yelled at the four guilty faces. "It was you!"

Fred and George's grins were identical, as always.

"Mr. Filch," they chanted together, "We have no idea what you're talking about!"

**Neeheehee, I love the twins! Short. Chapter. The last two will probably be laughter.**


	13. Pansy's Poison

**I decided that I needed some more chapters to wrap the story up, so ignore what I said on the last chapter. There will only be three more chappies after THIS one. Bonus for you.**

Luna ran, breathless, from the Entrance Hall to escape from Filch. She was halfway down the corridor to the common room when she ran smack into Ruby. Awkward.

They looked straight at each other, until Ruby finally said, "Er, hi…"

Luna stared. "Hi?"

"Um, yeah, look, I'm ready to give you a real apology…"

Luna stared some more, her big blue eyes looking as if they might bulge out of her head.

Ruby looked around vaguely, not meeting Luna's eyes.

More awkward.

"_Luna, I'm sorry! I didn't mean those things I said. I wanted to be more, I dunno, popular, so I tried to make friends with those Slytherin girls, especially Pansy Parkinson. _

_I wasn't originally going to be so nasty, but once I said I'd be their friend, Pansy made me be mean to you! She even threatened me a little!" _Ruby stopped her anguished yelling for a second to catch her breath, before starting up again.

"_Look, Luna, when Fred and George's wheel started to chase me, I noticed Pansy and her gang laughing, and I realized…_I realized that…" she sunk into a whisper.

"You realized they aren't real friends."

Ruby grinned in relief, and Luna smiled softly back, before adding, "You aren't forgiven completely, though, Ruby. I need you to prove you're really my friend. And what was up with that apology before?"

"I started to tell you, but I freaked out because I thought Pansy might get mad. The Fred part was completely random."

Luna still didn't seem completely convinced.

"And why are you apologizing for real now?"

"I'm sick of Slytherins, and I missed my best friend."  
Both girls smiled warmly at each other. Ruby's curly dark hair bounced around her face as the girls finally laughed together for the first time in months. The laughter was simply relief.

**Ack! My mind is cursed to write short chapters! The last chapters will be Fred and George leaving, and the other two will be surprises! Yippee! **


	14. Goodbye

**And here we have it, chapter 14 out of 16! For those of you reading Sometimes, I'm not sure if I'll be updating soon, due to the fact that I'm finishing this one. Enjoy! (Oh, and by the way, if you haven't read the books, this chapter may be a little bit weird. If you have or haven't, just know that this is the scene when Fred and George leave.)**

**I felt another disclaimer was in order, even if I put one at the beginning, because some of the lines here are taken straight out of OotP. So, I still own nothing. Poop.**

It was 11:00 pm. Luna was sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out.

*Flashback*

_Fred ran past Luna in the hall, and to her surprise, pulled her into an empty classroom. _

_He looked her straight in the eyes, and said, quite simply, "I'm leaving."_

_Then he kissed her. _

* * *

"_Accio Brooms!"_

"_We won't be seeing you," mocked Fred._

"_Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his broom._

_Fred looked around at the assembled crowd, until he found Luna. Then he burst out, "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs…"_

_Luna remembered slogging along through the marshland, and gave a small grin._

"…_then come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, our new premises!" _

_Luna didn't catch what George said next, she was too busy staring sadly at Fred._

_Suddenly, Umbridge shrieked in a panic, but it was too late. Fred and George had kicked off on their brooms, becoming airborne. To everyone's surprise, Fred swooped back down towards Luna, picking her up as he passed._

_Pulling her onto his broom, he said softly, "Promise to come see me?"_

"_Of course."  
They kissed as they soared over the lake, and once again, Luna didn't have a single thought about nargles._

* * *

Ruby stepped up behind Luna, looking at her sadly. In a pitiful attempt to cheer her up, she patted her on the back. Then she thought of a better idea.

"Luna, remember Pansy?"

"Of c-course I d-do," she cried miserably. "I-I can't believe how many wr-wrac-wrackspurts infest her brain."  
Ruby grinned. "Then why don't we get back at her? Meet me in the common room tomorrow night at nine'o'clock. Bring some paint." She walked out of the dormitory with a bounce in her step, while Luna looked after her with puffy red eyes.

**Two more chapters left, my pretties! **


	15. Decorating

**Only one more chapter after this….AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH everyone panic! AIIEEEE! But seriously, this chapter has a lot of Luna being, well, Luna-ish. Enjoy!**

Luna snuck down the staircase to the common room, holding her breath. She stopped at the last step and smiled. She saw Ruby, Vanessa, and Trina grinning at her, holding paintbrushes, buckets of purple paint, and some muggle paper.

Without saying a word, they began painting, with Luna directing their efforts.

"No, no, there are nine sections in the abdomen, but you capture the knavery of the creature very well," she instructed Vanessa, who had never been particularly artistic.

"Ugh, my hair," muttered Trina vaguely as some red paint clung to her black strands. Ruby smirked at her. "It already has some blue streaks, so it isn't that different."

Trina sighed. "I guess it does look okay…"

Vanessa giggled as she looked at Luna's giant masterpiece. Luna turned around, positively glowing. I've really captured the Humdinger's noble wingspan, haven't I?"

The girls were crouched outside the entrance to the library, whispering excitedly.

"I hope the wrackspurts aren't going to hinder us!"

"I hope my hair doesn't get messed up anymore…"

"If I trip over something…"

"Oh, come on guys, we're here to get back at that little bitch. I'm sick and tired of her bossing people around, especially me. Let's focus on that, and not our precious _hair_.

All the girls turned and looked at Ruby, then slowly nodded in agreement.

"Sssh, someone's coming," muttered Luna, "Let's hope it isn't some nargles trying to deceive us."

It wasn't.

Pansy Parkinson marched out of the library, alone and unguarded by her usual gaggle of giggling Slytherin girls.

Ruby quickly threw the darkness powder out in front of Pansy, while Trina muttered, "Silencio."

Vanessa, naturally, charged right into the cloud of blackness, and promptly tripped right over their Slytherin target.

Luna walked toward where she guessed Pansy would be and whispered, "Stupefy," while glancing into the library. Thankfully, no one was there to hear the commotion, and Madam Pince must have gone to her office. "Oh, I hope no wrackspurts are displeased by this."

When the powder began to disappear, the girls lifted Pansy up and carried her into an unused classroom. They sat her in a chair, and began, "decorating."

**Reeeevieeeeeeeeew…please? Only one more chapter left! Gasp! It will probably be up by Wednesday, because it's typed up but I can't post it tomorrow. Hope you like it!**


	16. Owl Me Back

**Last…chapter…enjoy…and…comment…**

The next day, Luna and her friends were sitting at the Ravenclaw table when a slightly demented looking Pansy staggered into the hall. Her usually flawless mascara was smeared and she was muttering vaguely to herself.

Stumbling up to the Slytherin table she shrieked, "I'm a believer! The-the nargles, they're everywhere! Bwahahahaaaa…"

At this point, she ripped one of the girls' many "decorations" out of her pocket. It was an artfully painted purple cut-out nargle. A thin green thread was attaching it to her wand, which she was waving around frantically.

"It-it-it keeps following the wand! It can _sense _the magic!"

Trina snorted into her bowl of oatmeal. "I guess it really was a good idea to confund her."

All of them giggled.

They had set up about twenty drawings and sculptures all over the classroom where they had tied up Pansy. They all were modeled after Luna's various "creatures."

Luna and the others all began to laugh as Pansy screamed, "They told me to dance!" She started to spin around in circles, which was when Prof. Snape came over to investigate.

Suddenly the owls swept down to deliver the post.

A small tawny owl dived straight for Luna and dropped a small envelope into her lap. She opened it slowly and glanced at the signature. She promptly jumped from the table and ran to the Ravenclaw common room.

She tore up the staircase and collapsed on her bed, hungrily reading the letter.

_Dear Luna,_

_So what are the latest nargle tales? Gred and I are fine, and we've got the shop set up in Diagon Alley. Please visit soon! I'll make sure that I visit you as well. Please owl me back if you can come visit the Burrow during the summer. (If mum will allow me to come back home!) I repeat, PLEASE owl me back as soon as you can, I have been missing you ever since I left!_

_Love (I hope),_

_Forge_

_P.S._

_How's the "Most Honorable Order of the Humdinger?" I can't wait for the next meeting!_

_-Fred_

Luna jumped up and picked up her quill. She began to write…

**There. Whether you liked it or not, there's the ending. Please review for the last time! Special thanks to all that reviewed, put me on alerts, or favorited, especially MissingLarruping and CissaSnapeBlackrose for continually reviewing and critiquing. I bid you adieu! **


End file.
